dragonball genesis
by aryathesaiyan
Summary: This a story about another young saiyan who escaped planet vegeta as it exploded. He lands on planet namek(though he doesn't know it) and soon finds the beginning of his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Just as goku had escaped planet vegeta as it exploded,another young saiyan, named Alfasot, had also escaped from the dying planet. His story, his journey started on planet Namek...

'Frieza, it was Frieza who did this!But why, why!? All we ever did was help him'

A young boy sat in his space capsule, recalling the past couple hours. His planet exploding, his people screaming, Frieza laughing. The boy became overwhelmed with sadness and started sobbing silently in the darkness. Out in the distance he heard grunting sounds. The boy crawled out of his capsule and surveyed the area, but there was nothing and it was silent.

'It must have been my imagination' the boy thought.

He started to go back into his capsule when he heard a grunt again, and this time it was louder. The boy decided to go toward the sound. He put on his saiyan armor and headed out. While he walked he had a chance to explore his surroundings. The grass was a dark green shade, and when he looked up to the sky he saw three suns. 'That's weird' the boy thought.

When he had reached the noise, he took cover behind a large rock jutting out of the ground. When he saw what was making all the noise he was shocked.

It was a Namekian in the heat of battle against ten thieves, who's race was unknown to the boy. The Namekian was moving too fast for the boy to see, but he could see one of the thieves move up behind him with a dagger. The boy sprung into action, he leaped forward , fist raised, and hit ht thief right across the jaw. The Namekian was surprised and was caught off guard as a thief slammed the him to the ground. The young boy took another swing but missed and was kicked across the face. The boy went flying and slammed into a bluff.

"Oww", the boy cried. He tried to get up bit a large foot pushed him back to the ground.

"Well, well look who came to play", a theif said in a mocking tone. "It's a disgusting saiyan. I hate saiyans, they're the reasons why my brother is dead..." the theif took out his dagger, pulled the saiyan up by his hair, and put the dagger up to his neck. "And it's about time I got some payback".

In the boy's mind everything had slowed down. 'This is it ,I'm probably the last saiyan in the universe and I'm going to die' the boy thought.

The boy looked up and saw a wicked smile. A smile that he had seen on Frieza's face as he blew up his planet and everyone he cared about. The boys fear and sadness was replaced by anger and determination. A single tear rolled down the young boy's face. The next thing he knew, his had was on the theif' wrist.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UUUUUUP!" He screamed. He felt his energy rise, and his anger growing. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

"Wha-what? Oh my god! OH MY GOD!"

Everything else was a blur, and the last thing the boy remembered was a large green hand wrap around him and complete darkness.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Nooo... please help me...". Horrific scenes of planet vegeta's destruction flashed. "Come on Alfasot, you have to go", said a strong voice. He was there... at planet vegeta all over again. 'No not again,please,no'.

"No dad, not without you", a young boy cried. The feeling of anguish, and fear came rushing through his veins. "Please daddy, come with me", he pleaded. The man scooped him up,put him in a space capsule, looked him in the eye, and smiled sadly.

"Son I have to do everything in my power to protect our planet. I'm sorry son but you have to go alone,and where you'll go I don't know but I'll find you", he said. He leaned in the capsule and powered it up. "Son, even though this is terrible... some of us we're terrible people. But you are different, you can make up for our mistakes. Promise me son, don't become a monster like me, promise me that you won't let what happened here today ever happen again, promise me".

The boy was confused. Was this a goodbye? Would he ever see his father again? "I...I promise", the boy said hesitantly.

The man smiled, "thank you son". There was a bright light his father's face disappeared.

"AHHHHHHH!", cried a voice. It was the young saiyan. He looked around panting and sweating, the suns were shining brightly and heat beat down on him. A dream, it was just a dream. He put his hands in his face and started to sob. Out of the corner of his eye,he saw a figure. He leaped up, somersaulted in mid-air and got in his fighting stance. It was the Namekian.

"Calm down child", he said. He looked like every other Namekian, except he had green whiskers growing out of the corners of his mouth.

"Wh-who are you?" The boy asked. He tried to look menacing but judging by the Namekians grin it wasn't working.

"I think the real question is who are you", he demanded.

"My name is Alfasot, I'm a saiyan".

The Namekian chuckled, "I can see that. The monkey tail gives it away". The Namekian strode over to what looked like to be a tray of food. "Here, eat this". The looked at the tray and back up at the Namek. "Oh just eat it, if i wanted you dead i would've done it long ago". Driven by hunger, the boy capitulated and ate. The Namekian stared in awe as the boy ate.

"What?" The boy snapped.

"Oh a feisty one aren't ya Arya".

"Excuse me".

"Arya, it means strong and determined, that's what I decided to call you since... well that's what i saw in you", the Namekian answered."My name is Rever", he said. "So tell me,what is a saiyan doing so far from home". The saiyan sat quietly,wondering wether or not to trust Rever.

"I don't have a home anymore, it was...destroyed", the saiyan said sadly. Both Alfasot and Rever were quiet for a long time. Alf

"What happened to your planet", Rever asked. Again a long silence.

"Frieza happened", the boy said angrily. Alfasot told Rever the entire story of what happened to planet vegeta. Rever listened carefully and kept focus on Alfasot's story. At the end of his story he just chuckled.

"Well,well, looks like the saiyans got what they deserved". Alfasot was shocked,after all the hell he has been through, he was being told that his people got what they deserved.

"What did you say?", Alfasot said darkly. Rever looked at him as of he was crazy.

"Oh come on Arya, the saiyans were evil, it's for the better that they were killed". Alfasot became furious, he threw down the tray and marched up to Rever.

"What happened to my people was horrible. We didn't deserve this, and not all of us were evil!" He shrieked. He fell to his knees and cried. "My father...he hated himself. He hated what he did to people, and so did my mom, that is before she...died", he sobbed.

Rever looked down to the ground,feeling guilty. He looked back up to Alfasot and said,"I'm sorry Alfasot, i didn't know, and I shouldn't have been so quick to judge your people. But you need to let your past go, and start focusing on you will be and what you will become. Honor and remember your past but let it go", he said. The he smiled, "and I will train you Alfasot".

Alfasot thought long and hard, then he remembered his father's words and the promise he made to him. He stood up and gave Rever a confident, but sad, smile. "My name is Arya", he said. Rever smiled.

"Get some rest Arya, you'll need it for tomorrow's training", he sighed. Arya looked confused, it wasn't even dark.

"Rest? I don't even see the moon", Arya said. Rever laughed and pointed up to the sky.

"You won't ever see the moon on this planet, we have three suns, do you really think we have a night here? Haven't you ever heard of planet Namek?" He asked. Then he looked at Arya up and down, then said in a firm voice, "then I'm going to fix your hair and give you new clothes".

Arya ran his fingers through his hair. "What's wrong with my hair?", he demanded.

"It's all going to the left of your head".

"That's how it's supposed to be",Arya said, laughing.

"Very well then, go to sleep Arya",he commanded.

"But I-", Arya began.

"Go to bed", he said sternly. Arya would've tried to argue that he didn't want to go to bed yet but, he was too tired.

"Ok", he yawned. He layed back down and went to sleep. This time he had no nightmare, and instead saw his father with a smile on his face.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"Arya...Arya...Arya!" Hollered a voice. Arya awoke and looked around. It was Rever, his new master. He signaled Arya to follow him into the forest. Arya quickly got up,grabbed his clothes, stuffed several handfuls of berries and nuts in his mouth and followed Rever.

"Where are we going?" He asked, mouth full of food. Rever looked at him with disgust.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! It's time to begin your training. Most people would frown upon a martial arts master trying to trying to teach a 6 year old boy-"

"I'm 8", Arya interrupted.

"Whatever, the point is by the time we're done today you're going to be so exhausted you won't be able to lift a spoon". Arya knew this would be one of the hardest days of his life. He followed Rever through the lush green planet. Hours went by and Arya started to think this was his training.

About an hour later Rever stopped. He looked around and inhaled deeply. He turned around to see an exhausted Arya. "We're here", he announced.

"Huh?" Arya looked around. They were at an ancient looking temple. 'Why did he bring me hear' Arya wondered. Rever turned around and ,without warning, threw a fist right across Arya's jaw. Arya went flying, and and tumbled on on the ground, then coming to a halt. Arya struggled to stand and rubbed his cheek. "Hey that hurt, why'd you do that Rever!?" He cried. Rever merely grinned.

"It's master Rever now. You are my student and we are training let's go!" Rever shouted. Arya flew high into the air,something his father taught him, and powered up. Rever flew up to Arya and powered up as well. "First lesson, blocking an opponents attack". Arya nodded. Rever demonstrated for a few minutes then told Arya to try.

"Ok", Arya replied. He readied himself for Rever's attack. Rever moved quickly but Arya managed block all of his attacks. Rever looked surprised.

"Very good, I didn't expect someone so young to be so fast", he said, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Thanks master Rever", Arya grinned.

"Now then, your next lesson is on ki, do you know how to create ki?" Rever asked.

"Yeah, my mom showed me how", Arya replied.

"Good then show me what you can do", Rever commanded. Arya threw severel ki at a cliff, which then crumbled and fell to the ground. Rever gave a look of disapproval. "Your form is sloppy! Watch what I do and then do it again!". After Rever did several examples, Arya tried again but still didn't gain Rever's approval. "Try again!", he'd shout or "not like that!" He'd scream. Finally he managed to get it right.

"Are we done yet?" Arya asked wearily. Rever gave nim a wicked looking smile.

"Done? Hahaha, please we haven't even started", he answered. Arya groaned and had a feeling he would real tired by the end of the day. "Arya, do you know how to make a ki blast?" Rever asked. Arya gave him a weird look.

"What's a ki blast?", Arya replied. Rever sighed, shaking his head.

"It's a large blast of energy, that's released all at once", he explained, then put his wrist together making a v-shape with his hands. "This is called the kamehameha technique, I learned it on a planet called Earth,by a man named koshi or hoshi or something like that", he said. He put his hands back and chanted, "kaaaa...meeee...haaaa...meee... HAA! He threw his hands forward and a large blue light shot out of his hands, and hit a large boulder, which exploded and shattered. Arya was astonished.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Arya exclaimed.

"Now you try", Rever said. He instructed Arya on getting into the right stance.

When he was ready Arya started chanting, "kaaaa...meeee...", a bright blue ball of energy formed in his hands. "Haaa...meee... haaaa!" He shouted. Instead of energy shooting out of his hands, a puff of blue smoke came out of them. "Huh, what happened? Why didn't anything happen?" Arya whined.

"You probably didn't concentrate on sending your energy outward", Rever predicted. "Do that and it might work this time".

"Ok", Arya said. He got in his form and concentrated. "Kaaaa...meeee...haaaa...meeee... haaaaa!, he shouted. This time a large blue light launched forward and destroyed the west wing of the temple. Arya winced at the sight of destruction. "S-sorry", he stammered. Rever stood with a look amazement.

"That...was incredible!" He cried. "I've never seen someone do that when they hardly know the technique!" He gushed, then in a serious voice said, "let's continue training". Arya nodded and he and Rever continued their training.

In the distance, a hooded figure watched as Arya and Rever trained. 'Oh this is a perfect', he thought. He turned around and, keeping his energy hidden, flew off. He thought of how this would improve his status in his team. He flew into the atmosphere, steering toward a large space cruiser. He knoked on the hatch. "Who is it?" A voice asked.

"It's me", the man answered. The hatch opened revealing a group of men inside it. The man walked up to their leader who was sitting in a large chair.

"What is it Omad?" He demanded. The man became nervous.

"I..I...I found another another one sir", he stuttered. The leader leaned forward in his chair.

"What?" He asked.

"I found another saiyan. He's just a boy though, 6 or7 maybe-"

"I don't care!" The leader shouted. He stood up revealing a tail, a monkey tail. He turned to a window looking down at planet Namek. "He's a saiyan, wait till he gets stronger, then we will meet with him.

"Yes, tyar", Omad replied. Tyra sat back down as Omad left. 'Another saiyan', he thought. He chuckled, "the saiyan race will live again, king vegeta".

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

"Arya", Rever called.

"Yeah?" Arya replied.

"It's time for a little sparring session", Rever announced. Arya grinned. It had been a full year since Arya had begun training with Rever. Arya stood up, getting in his battle stance. His physical appearance had changed drastically. He had a thin, but incredibly strong, layer of visible muscle and a new outfit. A sleeveless, grey martial arts outfit, with black boots.

"Bring it on old man", Arya taunted. Rever grinned as Arya threw a fist. Rever blocked his attack, then tried to knee Arya in the stomach. But Arya evaded Rever's knee and sent a flurry of attacks at Rever. They both started blocking and evading attacks. A couple of fists hit Arya in the face and torso. Arya's foot connected with Rever's jaw, sending him flying through the air. Arya flew at high speed then appearing behind Rever. Rever called this technique high speed speed movement. He used high speed to slam Rever to the ground. "Ha looks like your getting old master Rever!" Arya taunted.

"Please, we both know that I'm just warming up", Rever shot back, getting up from ground. Rever then used high speed to get behind Arya and sent a brutal wave of fists on Arya's backside. When he was finished, he quickly turned to Arya's front side and slammed his elbow into Arya's gut. It took Arya a couple of moments to recover from that. When he did Arya he powered up to his limit. He moved incredibly fast, sending punch after punch into Rever's face and stomach. Arya then leaped back and prepared for a kamehameha.

"Kaaa...meee...haaa...meee...haaaa!", he shouted. Rever stood his ground and raised his hands forward.

"Nova blast!", he cried. A bright orange light shot out, crashing against Arya's kamehameha wave. Both of them struggled to overpower each other but they were evenly matched. The point where the two energies met exploded, making the ground break and rise in the air. When the dust cleared, Arya was floating a couple feet off the ground, looking for Rever.

"Master Rever where are you?", Arya called.

"I'm behind you", a voice replied. Arya turned around to see a grinning Rever.

"Not bad, but if I was an enemy I wouldn't have told where i was. I'd attack you and possibly even kill you", he said."Next time,when you can't see an enemy, try and to detect their energy", he advised. Arya nodded. The two of them rested and gathered food. Rever discovered, in the time he spent with him, that Arya had a huge appetite. Sometimes he would gather small mountains of nuts and berries and they would be gone within minutes minutes sometimes even seconds. "Arya get yourself cleaned up. We're going into town", Rever announced. Arya looked up at Rever, surprised by what he was hearing.

"What? Why are we going there?", Arya asked.

"I kept you out here so you could train without any distractions. However, now that I know that you can handle yourself, it's time you are reacquainted with society", Rever replied. Arya was excited he couldn't wait to see other people. "But...", Rever continued. "If you slack off in your training we will go back to the way things are now, understand?".

"Yeah"

"Good, now freshen up".

An hour later, Arya and Rever were standing in the middle of a Namekian village. There were so many people there and so many places. Arya was a little bit nervous, especially when people gave him looks. Every time it happened Arya shrank back a little and Rever noticed it.

"Don't worry, they're probably surprised to see a saiyan alive", Rever assured. Rever and Arya walked around the village plaza and bought some food. Arya looked at the food hungrily.

"Don't even think about it Arya!" Rever scolded, seeing the lust for the food in Arya's eyes.

"Aww man", Arya groaned. The two of them continued walking around the village. To Arya's surprise, many people knew Rever. every now and then someone would walk up to them and say,"hey Rever long time no see" or "Rever is that you". One Namekian woman told Arya that he was being trained by the best Namekian around.

"Hello Rever", said a voice behind them. Rever and Arya turned around to see an extremely tall Namekian with short antennas. Rever groaned.

"Hello Halta", Rever grumbled. Arya looked at Rever to the Namekian.

"Uh what's going on?", Arya asked. The Namekian looked at Arya and tilted his head.

"Now who are you?", he asked.

"This is my student, Arya", Rever replied proudly. Arya liked it when Rever would brag about him.

"Hmm, he doesn't look like much. I doubt he's stronger than my student", Halta scoffed. Halta whistled, as if signaling something. Suddenly a young Namekian appeared. Halta put a hand on his shoulder. "This is my student, Nail", Halta said. Arya and Nail looked at each other up and down. Nail looked at Arya with a disapproving look on his face. Arya waved nervously, Nail scoffed. "Nail is entering the junior world tournament next week, and he's going to win", Halta bragged. Rever face tightened.

"Oh really? I don't think so because Arya is going to enter the tournament and he's going to win", Rever shot back. Arya looked at Rever.

"Wow really?", he asked.

"Yes", Rever replied. He turned back to Halta and Nail. "We'll see you at the tournament".

"Indeed we will", Halta assured.

"Let's start training", Rever said to Arya.

The two of them spent hours training and practicing. Finally Rever called for a break. Arya shoveled bread and berries down his throat. He thought about how Rever acted around Halta.

"Hey Rever?" Arya called

"Yes?"

"Who was that Halta guy anyway?" Arya asked. Rever inhaled deeply then sighed.

"Halta and I we're trained by the same man. We always competed to see who was stronger. In the end I proved that I was better and we've been rivals ever since", he explained. They ate quietly.

"Tyar, Tyar!", Omad cried. Coming to a halt and kneeling at his commander. Tyar turned around.

"How was the boys progress?" Tyar asked.

"It's incredible! His power level is outstanding. He has surpassed his Namekian master and his speed it's...it's unbelievable!" Omad babbled. Tyar smiled.

"It is time", he announced. "Retrieve the boy and deliver him to me", Tyar ordered.

"But what if he doesn't want to come with me?", Omad asked. Tyar smiled.

"If he refuses to come with you willingly, hurt anyone he cares about", Tyar answered.

"Yes my lord"

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Arya looked out to the crowds of Namekians cheering. It was the day of the junior world tournament and it seemed everyone had come to see who would win. Arya was nervous. Not of thought of losing but at the thought of walking out in front of a crowd. He even told Rever that he couldn't fight in the tournament.

"Whaat!?" He had fumed. "Listen up Arya, you are going to enter the tournament and you are going to win! Is that clear?". After that conversation Arya put the idea of bailing away. Arya heard many people screaming for someone to destroy someone else.

'Wow', he thought. 'People are really violent and hotheaded'. Rever appeared behind him.

"You ready?" He asked, starteling Arya.

"As ready as I'll ever be", he answered, turning back around. Rever nodded and walked into the stands. Arya looked for Nail and hoping that he would have someone to look forward to fighting. He spotted him standing at the side of the tournament stage eyeing the competition. When his eyes me Arya's he narrowed his eyes and walked off. Arya shrugged and made his way to the fighters bench. The announcer went to the center of the stage and hollered, "welcome, everyone to the junior world tournament!". The crowd cheered and went wild. "Now I know you didn't come here to listen to me talk, so let's get straight to it. The first fighters to duke it out are... Arya and Hashioto!".

'Damn', Arya thought. He got off the bench and went to one side of the stage as a short, heavyset Namekian boy went to the other side of the stage. Arya felt Hashioto's energy to know what he could expect from him. 'Wow, his energy is extremely low', Arya observed. He decided not to get in his fighting stance. It was extremely quiet in the tournament stand.

"You may begin", the announcer shouted. Hashioto charged at Arya, yelling. Arya stood his ground, smiling. Hashioto swung fist after fist but Arya easily dodged them. Soon Hashioto tired out and Arya made his move. He swung his leg right across Hashioto's face. Hashioto slammed into the stands and was out cold.

"Arya is the winner", the announcer shouted. The crowd cheered and chanted Arya's name. When the crowd calmed down, the announcer called the next fighters. "Nail vs Tamio". Nail rose from the bench and made his way to the tournament stage and when he passed Arya he whispered,"watch Saiyan, this is how it's done". Arya cocked one eyebrow up. 'Yeah right, that Nail guy's really starting to get on my nerves', he thought. Nail took his fighting stance, looking confident as he did so. Tamio looked nervous and was clearly trembeling.

"You may begin!" The announcer cried. Nail charged at Tamio, who froze with fear. Nail pinched Tamio in the gut then sent a flurry of attacks at him, which all landed on their target. When the assault was over, Nail finished used kiai whoch sent Tamio flying out of the ring.

"Nail is the winner", shouted the announcer. Nail smirked at Arya and made a slaughter gesture. Arya merely smiled and shook his head. The other oppenents matches weren't all that exciting as Arya expected them to be. However, there was one boy who caught Arya's attention. His name Toulon and he was actually very good. He had thiis certain swiftness about him that Arya admired. When his match was over, he sat next to Arya.

"You're pretty good", Arya said. Toulon looked at Arya and smiled.

"Thanks you too. My name's Toulon", he greeted, holding out a hand.

"Mine's Arya", Arya said, shaking Toulon's hand.

"I noticed your little rivalry with Nail", Toulon said smugly. Arya scoffed.

"Well I wouldn't call it a rivalry. Nail just thinks he's better than me, so we're going to see who's really the strongest", Arya explained.

"So you guys are rivals", Toulon repeated. Arya thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah I guess so". He and Toulon talked the entire time until one of them had a match. They'd cheer each other on and when Arya started to get hungry Toulon shared some of his bread with him. Arya had just found his first friend, besides Rever, since he arrived on this planet. Arya had just made it into the final round, but was worried. The only people left were Nail and Toulon. Toulon said he wasn't worried and that if he lost he could always cheer Arya on. Toulon and Nail went to the sides of the stage.

"Do you really think you can beat me?", Nail asked in a wicked voice.

"I could ask you the same thing", Toulon shot back. The announcer didn't keep the supense for long and the match started before Arya knew what was happening. Toulon held up pretty well he dodged and blocked most of Nail's attacks. Nail realized that he couldn't win continuing what he was doing and leaped backwards and took to the air. Toulon followed going on the offense, landing a couple of hits into Nail's torso,which enraged him. Nail did high speed, going behind Toulon, then swiped his legs out from under him and slamming him to the ground. Toulon stuck his hands out, landed, then backflipped landing perfectly.

"Yeah that's it Toulon", Arya cheered. Nail slowly floated down,then landed.

"Well I have to admit, you're holding up pretty well Toulon", Nail said. Toulon smirked and wiped a bit of saliva off his lips.

"Your not bad either Nail", Toulon replied.

"But your struggle ends here", Nail taunted, flinging his hands forward. A bright green energy shot out of the tips of his fingers. Toulon tried to dodge it but was to slow and was hit. Nail had won. Arya rushed out to the stage helping Toulon up.

"Are you ok Toulon?" Arya asked worryingly. Toulon looked up slowly and grinned.

"Well besides the pain all over my body, I'm great", he joked. "Thanks for helping me out pal", he added.

"No problem", Arya replied.

"Now you go out there and kick Nail's ass. Got it?".

"Yeah". Arya took his place at thhe side of the tournament stage. He looked at Nail and growled, "you hurt my friend pretty bad Nail". Nail laughed.

"Oh really? That weaklings your friend?" He asked.

"Shut up! By the time I'm done with you, you're never going to show your face again!" Arya shouted. Both boys stared at each other angrily.

"You may-" the announcer began. A strong bright, white collided with the tournament stage, destroying it. People screamed and fled from the tournament. Arya stood up looking for the attacker. He spotted a man in a dark cloak above the tournament. He floated down and looked straight at Arya.

"What are you doing!?" Arya demanded.

"We're here to take you home Arya", the man replied.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Arya stared in disbelief at what he was hearing. "What do you mean 'take me home'?" He asked. The hooded man removed his cloak, revealing a tan face and pointy ears and a tunic.

"You are going to live with my master", he replied. "Allow me to introduce myself", he continued, bowing. "My name is Omad".

"I don't care who you are! Tell me why you want me!" Arya demanded.

"Well since you asked so nicely. You are a saiyan, my master is a saiyan and he wants you to help him with his mission", Omad explained. 'Another saiyan', Arya thought.

"What is his mission", Arya questioned. Omad started giggling.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, my master Tyar is planning to resurrect planet Vegeta", he explained. Rever appeared at Arya's side.

"If your planning to use the dragonballs, forget it", Rever shouted. 'Dragonballs? Aren't those the things you grant wishes with', Arya thought. Rever had told Arya about the dragonballs once. Omad clicked his tongue.

"Now why would we waste a wish when we have a perfectly good planet right here?", he asked. Rever became enraged and charged at Omad.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Rever shrieked and swung a fist. Omad blocked his attack and and punched Rever across the face sending him skidding on the ground and slamming into the stands. Arya became angry.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He fumed. Omad turned around and frowned.

"You fool! I have orders to bring you to my master or I will have to hurt or even kill your friends", he said. Nail had just recovered from the blast and looked at Omad.

"I don't think so. I'll show you to interfere with my planet", Nail snapped. He charged forward, fist raised. Omad used high speed and appeard behind Nail. Before Nail had a chance to react, he received a punch to the face. Nail flew out of the ring, but was caught by a pair of green hands. It was Halta. He gently set Nail down on the ground and faced Omad.

"You are going to pay for hurting my student", he growled. Omad made a 'bring it' sign with his hand. Halta charged forward ,yelling a battle cry.

"Halta no!" Arya cried. But it was too late, Omad used high speed and disappeared before Halta could land a blow. He reappeared behind Halta, lifted his leg high and brought his heel down hard on Halta's head. Halta clashed down into the ground, head first. Arya looked around him and saw all of his friends around him on the groujd unconscious. Arya became furiious but tried to control himself.

"You-you're a monster", Arya trembled. Omad smiled and bowed.

"Why thank you. Now then either you come with me or I'll kill your friends", he said.

"Arya...d-don't...do...it", a voice called behind him. It was Toulon. He was panting, blood was streaming down his face. He struggled to stand.

"Pl-please...don't do it. You can't let him win", he said weakly. Omad became agitated and pointed his pointed his index finger at Toulon.

"YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!" He screeched. A purple light shot out of his finger shooting and was coming for Toulon.

"Noooooooo!" Cried a voice. It was Toulon's master, who's name slipped Arya's mind. The beam hit his body.

"No...master Yoka", Toulon cried. Arya lost it. An innocent person had been killed and he wouldn't take it anymore.

"Alright that's it! Omad enough, either you leave or I will have to hurt you", Arya warned, getting into his fighting stance. Omad had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry I had to do that. I didn't want to hurt anyone but you left me no choice and I have my orders", he said. Arya had heard those words before. He had heard them from his father many times.

"Please don't do this. You really seem like a nice guy but you're siding with the wrong person", Arya pleaded. Omad smiled sadly and shook his head. Arya charged but didn't attack, letting Omad strike first. Arya kept up to speed, blocking and dodging Omad's attacks. Arya then went on the offensive. He sent a wave of attacks at Omad, who could barely keep up. A few of Arya's attacks hit Omad. They both went high speed and attacked. Arya broke off from Omad a shot up into the air. "Kaaaaa...meeee", he began.

"Nooovaaaaaa", a voice said. It was Rever charging up a nova blast.

"Haaaaa...meeeee...HAAAAAA!" Arya shouted.

"BLAST!" The two energy waves shot at Omad. Omad dodged the attack, charging at Rever and took him out with a kick across the face. Arya leaped back and shot an assault of ki at Omad. Omad deflected all of them and punched Arya across the face he landed next to Rever.

"Rever I can't win", Arya moaned. "You're the only one that can win", he said.

"No, no I'm not", Rever replied. "Arya you have surpassed me in strength and speed but not in experience".

"Why didn't you tell me", Arya asked.

"It's not important".

"Yes it is. Tell me", Arya demanded.

"Fine, I didn't want to tell you because...because...dammit because I thought you'd leave!".

"What?"

"I didn't tell you because I thought you'd leave".

"Isn't that sweet?" Omad said towering over them. Arya had forgotten about him in the conversation. Omad picked up Arya by the collar and pulled him close and his breath stank as he spoke. "Come with me or I'll gut your friend", he threatened.

"N-no never", Arya insisted, shutting his eyes closed. Omad shook Arya around.

"Fine then", he said, grabbing Rever's arm and twisting it back. Rever screamed in agony.

"Stop it your hurting him", Arya shrieked.

"Will you come with me?" Omad asked.

"Don't do it Arya. I can take it", Rever groaned in pain. In return Omad twisted his arm farther. Rever screamed.

"Shut up you Namekian trash", Omad hissed. Arya couldn't stand to hear the pain in Rever's cries. Suddenly he thought about the day his planet was destroyed. He remembered how people screamed and cried with fear and pain. Rage filled his body.

"You let him go!" He screamed, unleashing a kiai, which sent Omad flying. Arya moved quickly, puching and kicking Omad. He sent a hard fist into Omad's jaw and smacked him into the ground. He raised a two fingers, "carnage ray!" He shouted. A green beam hit Omad, launching Omad into a Namekian house. Omad sat up, barely able to move. "Damn that kid", he said. He looked up and saw Arya standing above him. Omad quaked with fear and raised his hands defensively.

"Are you going to kill me?" He whimpered. Arya looked at him angrily.

"No, I'm not a monster like you", he grunted.

"Oh thank you, thank-"

"But", Arya continued. "If you ever, and I mean ever, return to this planet, I won't be as forgiving. Got it?".

"Yes, sir", Omad replied. He got up slowly and flew off. Arya had won.

Hours later everyone who had been hurt was in the hospital. Nail gave Arya a thumbs up when he passed. Arya winked in return. Arya walked to Rever and sat down.

"Hey Master Rever, why did you think I'd leave if I knew I was stronger than you?". Rever sat quietly for a while and sighed.

"I thought that if you knew, you'd think that I had nothing left to teach you", he answered.

"Rever that's not what I'd think. And besides I like you, I mean you took me in I'm not going to leave. We're a team and we stick together", Arya said. Rever smiled and rested.

"He WHAAAT!?" Tyar screamed.

"I'm sorry sir. He was too strong he nearly killed me", Omad said trembeling.

"Then he made the mistake of not finishing the job".

"What-wait please no". There was a bright flash and then Omad was dead. The other men were shocked and afraid.

"Prepare yourselves men", Tyar said. "We are going to eradicate every single Namekian in sight 5 days from now".

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Tyar stared at the picture of Arya, deep in thought. 'How could such a young boy be so powerful', he contemplated.

"Sir, we are ready to depart", a tall Contollion informed. Tyar turned and faced him.

"Good we leave in 10 minutes".

"Hey Toulon ready to go?" Arya asked solemnly. It was the day of master Yoka's funeral. Toulon took it really hard and hardly said anything since Yoka's death. He gave Arya a sad smile.

"Yeah, I guess so", he replied. Arya put a hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him on onthe top of the mountains. They both looked out into the horizon. "I can't believe he's gone", Toulon said.

"That's the exactly what I said when my dad was killed", Arya said l, shifting uncomfortably. They sat quietly for a few minutes then Toulon stood up.

"We better get going", he said. He and Arya flew to the town square where they were holding Yoka's service. Rever waved to the boys and sat in a chair. Arya sat beside Rever and Toulon sat beside Arya. Many people had gone up to speak and say goodbye to Yoka, but to most people's surprise, Toulon didn't. Toulon had told Arya that he had already said everything he had to say before the service.

"Master Rever?" Arya whispered. Rever looked over to Arya and frowned.

"What do you want?" Rever scolded.

"What's going to happen to Toulon?" Arya asked. Rever rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Toulon is coming with us. I've already got everything sorted out. Now shut up and be respectful", Rever answered. Arya was glad that Toulon would be sent with someone who he could trust but was worried. He didn't know why though. After the funeral the three of them walked off to a nereby restaurant. Arya pigged out, shoveling food down his throat and grabbing a bit of everything they had. Rever ate silently but Toulon didn't eat a thing. "Toulon, I know your upset but you need to eat", Rever said.

"I'm not hungry", Toulon replied. Arya looked at Toulon like he was crazy.

"Well if you're not hungry then...", Arya began. He then started picking food from Toulon's plate and put them in his mouth. Rever slapped Arya upside the head, hard. "Owww!" Arya exclaimed.

"Shut up, Arya", Rever growled. Outside there suddenly screams and explosions outside of the restaurant. The boys stood up and rushed outside. There was destruction everywhere and people were screaming and fleeing. Arya had an idea of who was attacking and launched into the air. Rever and Toulon followed. Arya stopped and floated around. 'Damn I can't see a thing through all this debris', he thought. 'But he can't hide', he continued, searching for energy. He felt five energies behind him.

"They're behind us!" Arya shouted to Rever and Toulon. They all spun around to see five men staring right at them. They all wore scouters but four of them had, what looked to be, Contollion armor on. However, there was one that was wearing saiyan armor, and had a monkey tail.

"That must be the saiyan that Omad guy was talking about", Arya said. Toulon clenched his fists.

"That means he's the one who ordered the man who killed my master here", he grumbled. The saiyan floated forward a bit, making Rever and Toulon to get into their fighting stance but Arya floated forward, coming face to face with the saiyan. The saiyan held his hands up, signaling to take it easy.

"Hello Arya. I take it that you know who I am but you don't know my name", he greeted. "My name is Tyar", he said,holding out his hand. Arya's eyes narrowed and he scoffed.

"You really think that I'm going to shake your hand after everything you've done. Attacking my friends, destroying my home, and killing my friend's master. Heh your delusional if you think I'd even spit in your direction", Arya snapped. Tyar raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"If I recall correctly, you had a chance to stop Omad's assault. All you had to do was come with me", Tyar said. "You still have that chance by the way".

"And let you hurt everyone I care about. I know you're planning to do with this planet and I won't let you do it!" Arya shouted. Tyar laughed with a look of confidence in his eyes.

"So what you're saying is that you are going to stop us". He laughed again. "Maybe you need a lesson in math. There are five of us and only three of you", he mocked. Just then, a blue beam came into view and hit Tyar. Arya looked at where the source of the blast came from. It was Halta and Nail.

"Sorry to butt in boys, but we were wondering if you had room for two more", Halta said, while he and Nail flew to their side.

"Awesome", Arya said. Tyar had a furious look on his face.

"Alright boys go have fun with those fools, but the saiyan boy is mine", Tyar said to his men still facing Arya.

"Yes, sir!" They said together. They charged forward and so did Rever and the others. Arya stood still as did Tyar, they both heard the sounds of battle all around them.

"Your making a big mistake", Arya warned. Tyar grinned.

"Likewise", he replied, quickly taking off higher into the air, heading for a wasteland filled with rock pillars. Arya followed and raised his fist. Just as he was about to attack, Tyar spun and sent a boot into Arya's jaw. Arya crashed to the ground.

"Dammit!" He cursed. He looked up to see Tyar with his fist raised. Arya rolled out of the way just before Tyar striked. Tyar made a gaping hole in the groind where he had punched. Arya looked around quickly to see how his friends were doing. They were all handeling themselves fine. Arya turned his attention back to Tyar, who was charging at him. Arya went on the defensive bocking Tyar's attacks, but a fist caight him in the ribs. Arya clutched his ribs, and Tyar took the advantage. But before he could attack a large, jagged rock from one of the pillars came crashing down. Tyar leaped back barely dodging the rock. Arya saw his chance and leaped high into the air and kicked Tyar in the stomach. Tyar recovered within a second of being hit and kicked Arya in the chin, upwards. He then used a series of high speed attacks to kick Arya around the wasteland, finishing by slamming him to rocky ground. A tumbled and skidded on the ground, making a long crater. He rolled over his shoulder and landed on his feet. He was exhausted and blood was streaming from his nose and mouth down his neck. Tyar landed softly on the ground and and smirked. Both Saiyans stared at each other and charged. Tyar attacked violently, but Arya blocked all of his attacks. Arya then made his move and and kicked Tyar in the leg and then in the face and roundhouse kicked him in the face. Tyar and Arya grabbed each other, making a small crater in the ground with the force they gave. Arya swung Tyar into a rock pillar and charged at him. Tyar grabbed Arya by the neck and squeezed hard. Arya gasped for breath and thrashed around. Tyar laughed.

"Now you will die", he proudly said. Arya swung his knees into Tyar's gut. Tyar let go of Arya and started to cough. Arya attacked at high speed. Tyar blocked most of the attacks but struggled to keep up. 'Damn, how the hell is he this good?" He thought. Arya finally broke Tyar's defense and punched him in the face, sending him flying. Arya threw a hand back.

"Astro ball!" He hollered. A bright red ball ahot out of Arya's hand and hit Tyar at full force. Arya panted and smiled. "I did it! I beat him!" Arya cried joyfully.

"Not yet!" Tyar shouted from the smoke. Arya's eyes widened. 'What that should have taken him out!' He thought.

"Arya!" A voice called behind him. It was Rever. "Arya we beat the others do you need some help?" He asked.

"No I got him. Clear the area then get everyone to safety", Arya commanded. Rever nodded and he and the others flew off. Toulon stared at Arya and stopped.

"No I'm going to help you", he said. Arya knew that there was no talking him out of it and nodded. Tyar grinned and charged at Toulon. Toulon punched Tyar multiple times. Tyar became enraged and kneed Toulon in the stomach and slammed him to the ground. Arya charged up his energy and readied his ultimate attack.

"Alright Tyar prepare yourself for my ultimate technique!" He hollered. A medium-sized orb formed in his palm. Electricity started to spark inside the orb. "Alright it's ready... ELECTRO ORB!" Arya screamed. The ball shot forward before Tyar had a chance to react. It hit its target and exploded and electricity shot everywhere. Arya heard Tyar scream in agony. And then there was blinding light, that could be seen for thousands of miles. Arya stood up and looked around. He had killed him,he saved planet Namek.

Hours later Arya and Toulon stood in front of a large ship. Rever came behind them and whispered, "I'm so proud of you two". Rever decided to train the two boys across the galaxy, learning different techniques and destroying any enemy that comes across their path. They recieved a brand new starship for their bravery. They took off and waved goodbye to Halta and Nail and everone else. 'I'm going to miss this planet', Arya thought. He then left for his room and slept waiting to arrive at the next planet.

To be continued...

"Hey guys this is the end of this saga but in the next one we have a lot of new characters. Not to mention love.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been fifteen years since Arya beat the derranged tyrant, Tyar. A now twenty-four year old Arya walked down a mountain. "Master Rever why exactly did you drag us out here again?" He asked. Rever followed behind closely.

"The locals said that there were a band of looters living in the mountains", he replied. Toulon followed behind Rever, large bags on his back.

"You know Arya you could help me out with some of these bags you know", he complained. Arya looked a him and shook his head.

"Sorry Toulon but a deal's a deal. I beat you and now you have to carry the luggage", he said. Toulon rolled his eyes.

"So what? Just because you beat me me in a race doesn't mean I have to do everything!" Toulon whined. "And besides your speed is legendary. How is anyone supposed to beat you in a race?". Arya looked at Toulon a grinned that wicked grin of his.

"Nobody that's why I chose racing", he chuckled. Rever hit them both upside the head.

"Owww!" They said together. Rever put a finger to his lips and pointed over a small bluff. There were a group of men wearing armor unknown to Arya. Arya and Toulon nodded and leaped down silently. Arya mooaned dramatically from behind a tree. The men turned around and started to search. Arya and Toulon started to laugh and tried to stifle it. Rever merely rolled his eyes and shot a volley of ki at the group. They hollered and shouted for help. Arya charged forward taking out three men whith just his legs. Toulon took down two more on the way downhilll. After it was all said and done, Arya picked up what looked like to be a communication device.

"Hmm what does this look like to you Toulon?" Arya asked, handing the device to Toulon. Toulon shrugged. They device started making a static sound.

"Fav...in...posi...lands...ive...". Rever grabbed the device and narrowed his eyes.

"This looks promising", he grunted, putting the device in his bag. They walked to the village they were living in. Two months ago the crash landed on planet Myaku. The Myakuans were very kind but always in danger and Arya and Toulon would make money by catching criminals or taking out terrorists, in exchange for money or ship parts. Rever would be busy doing who knows what. He never told them. Arya hopped onto his bed amd took his shirt off.

"Ahhh, time for a little rest",he sighed. Rever grabbed him by the hair a pulled him of his bed. "Ow ow ow!" He cried.

"No resting you and Toulon are going to find out some information on this", he said taking out the strange device.

"Awww...fine", he grumbled, putting his shirt back on. "So while were gone are you going wherever the hell you go when were gone?". Rever gave Arya a warning look. Arya knew he beter run or his head would be bruised in the next thirty seconds. He grabbed his bag and Toulon and jolted out the ships hatch. They walked around the city looking for someone to tell them what the device was.

"Arya this is pointless", Toulon said after an hour and a half.

"Maybe we should just start asking random people", Arya suggested. He walked up to an old Myakuan man. "Excuse me, sir? Do you have any idea what this is?" He asked, holding out the device. The old man's eyes widened. Then he grabbed a stick, started to hit Arya and shouted.

"Faska! Faska! Faska duataine!", he shouted, swinging the stick. Arya dodged the stick and as he did so Toulon laughed uncontrollably.

"Hey wait! Calm down! Stop it!".

"Graninio! Ret wana diso!" A voice shouted in Myakuan. It was a teenaged boy. He walked up to the old man and grabbed the stick. "Tuaniacka carquina selawai granino?" He said to Arya.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you doing to my grandfather?" He replied in English.

"Nothing! All we asked is if he knew what this was", he said holding up the device. The boy grabbed his grandfather and stepped back in fear.

"I'm sorry for my grandfather's behavior. Please take whatever you want from us, just please don't hurt anyone", he said shakingly. Toulon walked up to them with a look of seriousness.

"What are you talking about? Were not going to hurt you", he asked suspiciously. The old man touched Arya's chest slowly. After awhile he smiled widely.

"Herio. Deskasa frandio dekimo!" He cheered, grabbing Arya's face and kissing both of his cheeks. Arya and Toulon had blank looks on their faces.

"Um what was that?" Arya asked,rubbing his cheeks. The boy stared at Arya and Toulon with an astonished look on his face.

"Custavo deminio herio nezvida nia", the old man said.

"He wants you to come with us", the boy translated. Arya and Toulon followed reluctantly. They walked into the forest and stopped at a large cave. "I'm Sepa by the way and my grandfather' name is Uko", the boy said.

"I'm Arya and that's Toulon", Arya replied, pointing at Toulon. Uko turned around and beckoned them into the cave.

"Hitomi saqua zencaite winque bustonah", he mumbled.

"He said this cave is where your destiny lies", Sepa explained. Arya and Toulon looked at Uko and stopped.

"Ok this is getting too weird", Toulon said. "I don't know about you, Arya, but I want answers". Sepa looked at Toulon and frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Toulon took the device from Arya and shoved it in Sepa's face.

"This! When we showed you this, you said don't hurt anyone. Now I'm guessing you've seen this before and the last time you did the person wearing it caused some damage", Toulon hissed. Sepa looked to Uko and gave a look of desperation. Uko sat quietly for a long time.

"Hertca", he said. Sepa sighed and sat down next to his grandfather.

"The last time my people saw that thing, was five months ago. They destroyed the villages and demanded obediance. We couldn't fight back", he told. Uko looked down to the ground and shook his head. "The odd thing, was that they didn't want anything to do with us. They just took off into the woods". Arya looked at Toulon, who looked back at him. It was clear that they were thinking the same thing. On the day they crashed on planet Myaku, they had hit something in the middle of the woods but couldn't see what it was and when they went back to see what it was they found parts of the ship but nothing tall enough to hit them.

"Is there any chance that they were building something in the woods?" Arya asked. Sepa thought for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure they are. They would come back for parts and money and left without a trace", he answered.

"donvidest", Uko said beckoning them into the cave. The cave was incredibly dark and Arya lit it up by using his ki. There was a sound deeper into the cave. Arya kept his senses alert. The sound became louder and louder.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said beside him. Arya and Toulon leaped up and readied to attack, but stopped when they saw who it was.

"Rever?"

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Rever looked at them with a guilty looking face. Sepa looked at Rever and his eyes lit up.

"I know you! You're the guy who's fighting against the men who attacked us", he exclaimed cheerfully. Arya stood there and put his hands on his hips and frowned.

"So this is what you've been doing? Going off, without us, fighting whatever these guys are!?" He growled. "Did you even think that we could help?" He asked. Rever looked into Arya's eyes and took a step forward.

"Do NOT talk to me like that! You don't know how deep their operation goes you idiot!" He snapped. Arya stood back in shock at Rever's outburst. Toulon walked forward looking around the cave.

"What do you mean by that?" Toulon asked. Rever beckoned them into the cave. The cave was cold, wet, and incredibly dark. Rever pointed over to a thin gap in the wall of the cave. He then slipped through the gap, and into a well lit chamber. The others slipped through the gap with ease and sat next to a fire in the room. Rever warmed his hands and took a deep breath.

"Boys, the men that are taking over this planet are part of a much deeper plan to turn the galaxies into chaos. I knew what the device was , but I didn't expect anyone to be brave enough to talk about it", he said looking at Sepa and Uko.

"Defina lerdinewa quastin erfocantis",Uko said gravely. Arya and Toulon looked at Sepa, waiting for him to translate.

"Well what did he say?" Toulon asked. But before he could open his mouth, Uko stood up.

"I said...lo-ok at...ba wa-w-wall", he struggled to say. Everyone turned to the wall Uko pointed at. There were words written in Myakuan, and drawings engraved on the cave wall and there was a picture of what looked liked snowflakes aligned in a circle.

"Sepa what does it say?" Arya asked softly.

Sepa shook his head and said,"I'm sorry but this is a very ancient form of Myakuan writing. I don't know what it says". Uko stood up and touched the writing on the wall and frowned deeply.

"Dosvada getoca berlio fertina yecko ", He said with a worried look in his eyes.

"He says he knows what the wall says", Sepa said, standing up. Everyone waited for Uko to talk as he felt the wall his hands. After what seemed like an eternity he finally spoke.

"Favon stars", he whispered fearfully. Sepa backed away in fear and gasped.

"No. No. No, not that!" Sepa cried. Sepa's legs gave away and collapsed onto the floor. Arya rushed to Sepa and helped him up.

"Sepa what's wrong with you. Are you ok?" Arya asked.

"Grandfather Uko you can't be serious. Can you?" Sepa pleaded walking over to Uko. Uko shook his head sadly and Sepa, again, collapsed.

"What are the Pavon stars anyways?" Toulon inquired.

"Not Pavon, Favon. And it's the of the greatest source of destruction on this planet. One of the strongest in the universe, possibly", Sepa answered. "The Favon stars are a group of dark green stars that cause destruction on this planet when they align in a circle. Like that", He explained, pointing the drawing of the stars in a circle. Sepa explained that the Favon stars aligned every 500 years and caused havoc and death on the planet. He also mentioned that the effects of the Favon stars never wear off and that every now and then they'd have a freak earthquake or a severe storm.

"That's what probably made us crash", Rever said, but Sepa shook his head.

"No we haven't had any accidents in over 8 months", he said.

"Then what the hell did we hit?" Rever said, annoyed.

"Hey! That's not important right now! What is important is that we find out more about the whatever those people want", Arya shouted. Uko stood up and grabbed Arya by the collar.

"Thiss...is...your...de...des...destiny", He grumbled. "you are the super saiyan". Arya was taken aback by what Uko had said.

"No I'm not. The super saiyan is just a myth, it doesn't exist", Arya growled. Uko growled and closed his eyes, he then put his index finger on Arya's forehead. Arya's eyes widened then shut closed.

"What did you do to him", Toulon's voice cried faintly. Arya's eyes slowly opened up. There was a delicious scent in the air that that made Arya's mouth water.

"Mmmm chicken", Arya mumbled, sitting up. Everyone let out a collective sigh as Arya tore a chicken leg from the roasted fowl.

"Arya, what happened? Are you ok?" Rever asked. Arya didn't answer and looked directly at Uko. Arya understood what was happening, the galaxies were in danger.

"What did you do to him!?" Toulon repeated, grabbing Uko.

"Toulon stop!" Arya demanded. Toulon looked at Arya with a puzzled face and reluctantly let go of old Myakuan. "Listen up the only thing he 'did' to me, is give me the ability to see what's really going on here. This planet, this galaxy, hell all the galaxies, are under threat and we'll need all the help we can get to stop who or what is planning this. So stop fighting and work together for Namek's sake!" Arya shouted. Everyone sat quietly for an extremely long time, until Toulon broke the silence.

"So what do we do now?" He asked. Arya looked up to the sky and remembered what he had seen.

"There's some sort of station deep in the mountains. What it is, I don't know, but it can't be good.", he said in a serious tone.

"Wait a minute, so we're just going to go marching through the woods and up a mountain, because you have a hunch that there's a station there? Doesn't that sound a bit outlandish?" Sepa asked.

"I don't think, I know. And you two aren't going. It's too dangerous", Arya replied. Sepa stood up and folded his arms across his chest.

"You think that I'm just going to forget about this? No way! We're all in this together now", he said. Arya stood in front of Sepa and smiled at the look of determination on his face. It reminded Arya of himself as a boy.

"Alright then. You guys are part of the team then", Arya said . Rever put his hands on his hips.

"Wait a minute Arya. You don't make the decisions around here, I do", he said. Arya spun on his heel and faced Rever.

"Like I said, we will need all the help we can get. We don't have a choice", he shrugged. Rever growled and turned around and started toward the mouth of the cave.

"Are you people coming or not?" He hissed. Everyone quickly followed Rever back to the ship, telling stories and getting to know each other better. When they arrived at the ship they all settled down and discussed the plan for tomorrow morning. Arya laid in his bed and looked up at the Favon stars. 'I will stop you', he thought. He closed his eyes and slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Arya looked out to the horizon and watched as the sun rose. 'Beautiful' he thought. The sun looked amazing as it peeked over the mountains and shined down onto the earth below.

"Arya!" Rever hissed. Arya turned around and continued up the mountain. It was 6:00 in the morning and Arya,Toulon,Rever,Sepa,and Uko had been traveling for over an hour. Everyone was in a bad mood and it was clear to Arya that if he was wrong about the station Rever was going to make him do training exercises for the rest of the month.

The group continued up the ridge before Toulon stopped. "Arya this is stupid. C'mon let's just go home an get the couple seconds of sleep we have left", he whined. Arya wasn't listening though. There was a certain silence that unsettled his nerves. Toulon was still ranting,and complaining.

"Shhh!" Arya whispered, raising a hand to silence Toulon. They listened intensely, as if waiting for something. Arya started to relax but was flown back by an explosion. His back hit a tree and he felt his spine make a popping sound. "Ow! Damn that hurts!" He cried. He stood up slowly and staggered to help Sepa and Uko up. The group looked at the fiery explosion and ran towards it. There was a large building a couple yards away on fire. "Sepa! You and Uko stay here" Arya shouted. He took into the air looking to see if there were any survivors. He landed in front of the fire and raised his hands, sending out a kiai. The fire was extinguished in a matter of seconds. The others ran up beside Arya and took a look around.

"I don't see anyone around. Maybe no one was inside" Toulon shrugged.

"No way there had to be at least one person in there" Rever said.

"Who are you?" A voice said behind them. They turned around to see someone in a cloak. Rever scoffed and crossed his arms.

"You better leave. It's dangerous to be here. This place obviously was attacked", He said examining the burn marks on the station hanger. The figure laughed and walked forward. There was something about him that made Arya alert.

"I know it was attacked. I was the one who did it" the voice said,it sounded very feminine and soft.

"What? Why?" Sepa asked.

"Because they are trying to destroy the planet", the figure said turning away. Arya grabbed the figure's arm.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" He demanded. The figure pulled his arm away and growled.

"You tell me detective" he said and swung a leg at Arya's face. Arya easily blocked it. The figure sent fists flying at Arya, who dodged them all. Arya was caught in the face by a foot and staggered backwards. The figure flipped back and ran into the woods. Arya flew after the figure trying to keep up but the foliage was so dense and thick that he couldn't see. Arya landed on a tree branch and looked around. 'Where did he go' Arya wondered. He started to turn around when a fist hit him in the jaw. It was the figure.

"Why are you following me?" He asked. Arya stood up and looked directly at the figure.

"Why did you blow up the station?" Arya shot back. They stared at each other for a long time. Arya became agitated and shot forward, grabbing the hood of the cloak and ripped it off. Arya turned around to see something he didn't expect. It was a woman, a beautiful one at that. She had sleek, black hair that reached just over her neck and had big brown eyes. Arya's eyes widened and stepped back. "You're a...girl?" He said shockingly. The girl narrowed her eyes and growled at Arya.

"Shut up! I may be a woman but I can still kick your ass seven different ways", She hissed. Arya put a smug look on his face.

"Oh really? how much you want to bet?" He snickered. The girl smiled and charged forward, sending a barrage of fists at Arya's face. Arya blocked her assault and grabbed her arm, throwing her against a tree.

"Ow!" She cried. Arya ran up to her, holding a hand out to help her up. she grabbed his hand and flipped him over, grabbing his tail.

"Hey no fair. I was helping you up", Arya whined.

"Oh please. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak", she hissed squeezing Arya's tail. Arya stared at her blankly, wondering what she was doing. The girl looked confused and gave Arya's tail another squeeze. Arya suddenly realized what she was doing. She thought squeezing his tail would make him lose energy. He stood up and threw his tail on the ground, sending the giirl down with it.

"What...how did you do that? You should have collapsed or something", she yelped. Arya looked down and grinned.

"My dad taught me how to be resistant to that and..." he paused, wrapping his tail around her ankle and lifting her up. "He taught me how to use my tail in battle", He continued. "Now then, What's your name?" He demanded. The girl growled and squirmed but couldn't get free.

"Fine my names Caria. Let me down", She replied.

"Why should I?" Arya shot back.

"Because I'm a Saiyan", she grumbled. Arya slowly set her down and looked for her energy. She was telling the truth, she was a Saiyan. Caria stood up and brushed some dirt off her clothes. "You're stronger than I expected", she said looking up at Arya. Arya was too shocked to say anything. Another saiyan. It was just to good to be true. Arya was under the impression that after he had killed Tyar, he was the only saiyan left but now he had found another and it was a woman. "Hey", Caria's voice broke in. "Hello? You still there?" She asked. Arya snapped back into reality and eyed Caria carefully.

"How did you escape?" Arya demanded. Caria cocked her eyebrow.

"Escaped what?" She asked.

"The explosion that destroyed planet vegeta", Arya answered. Caria rolled her lovely brown eyes in a way that made Arya's heart speed up.

"I escaped on a capsule. Same as you I'm guessing", she replied. Arya nodded. Caria sat down and looked out to the smoke of the station that she destroyed. They were both quiet for what seemed like an eternity.

"They were influencing the Favon stars", Caria said, breaking the silence. Arya had forgotten about the Favon stars. "I overheard you and your friends talking about the Favon stars last night in that cave. I figured I would tag along with you guys since that old man seemed to know so much about them", she continued. "There's something you guys should know about the stations", she added seriously.

"What is it", Arya said intriguingly. Caria looked at him and stood up.

"Listen the last time the Favon stars aligned was 234 years ago", she explained.

"Yeah, so?" Arya said, not quite sure where she was going with this conversation.

"So, I've been doing some math and if I'm right the Favon stars wil align again in 45 days", she replied. Arya eyes widened with shock.

"Are you sure?" Arya asked. Caria nodded sadly and Arya's heart dropped. Arya saw a image flash in his mind. It was an image of 10 dark green stars aligned in a circle. There was another flash and Arya saw an alien species unknown to Arya laughing and killing his friends. Again, there was a flash and this time Arya saw himself but he looked different. His hair was fanned out on the side of his head and golden and his eyes were a bright shade of hazel. Arya opened his eyes and looked at Caria. "We need your help", he said.

"What no way. I only care about this planet whatever happens to you I could really care less", she said crossing her arms. Her eyes softened at Arya's desperate look. "I'll help you get rid of those blasted stations but after that we are done. Got it?" She demanded. Arya nodded.

"Thank you", Arya said softly. Caria rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah whatever just meet me at the city's temple tomorrow", she said, walking away.

"Ok but where will you-" he started, turning around. She was gone. Arya shook his head and whispered, "what a woman".

To be continued...


End file.
